A new class of 1,2,4-oxadiazole compounds and their use to treat, prevent or manage diseases ameliorated by modulation of premature translation termination or nonsense-mediated mRNA decay is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,096 B1, issued Jan. 31, 2006, entitled “1,2,4-Oxadiazole Benzoic Acid Compounds and Their Use For Nonsense Suppression and the Treatment of Disease,” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One such compound is 3-[5-(2-fluoro-phenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]-benzoic acid. As with all drugs, proper doses and dosing regimens for treating patients having diseases such as Cystic Fibrosis and Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy are essential for achieving a desired or optimal therapeutic effect without adverse or unwanted effects.
Therefore, a need exists for safe, effective, and non-toxic doses and dosing regimens that either prevent or reduce any adverse or unwanted effects or provide an optimal therapeutic effect or both, that is, provide a desirable therapeutic profile.